POKEMON Quest of The One
by VFR6
Summary: Ash is finally competing in EverGrande League.His path of destiny will soon be unraveled.Inspired by Classic Cowboy's Time of Destiny
1. Chapter 1

_**POKEMON- Quest of The One**_

A/N: This is my FIRST fanfic.So please read and tell me on how to improve the my technique.

disclaimer : I hereby announce I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of its character.Some guy in Japan does . I don't.

_Prologue_

"Well this it, eh Pikachu ,"asked the 16-year old trainer."Pika pi"replied the yellow furred electric pokemon."We came along way from Pallet Town.All those years ago,"said Ash Kecthum as a flood of memory came rushing in. His first accounter with Pikachu , his quest for the Indigo League, winning the Orange League ,event at Shamouti Isle , quest at the Johto region ,competing at the Silver Conference League and his parting with his first traveling companion , Misty.

That farewell was one of the worst he ever experience since his parting with Butterfree. True he still keeps in touch with her over the years, but it was brief and short.

Sure he has a crush on her but he decide not to let it become a distractions to his training. "Well its all in the past now , lets focus on the things at hands," thought Ash mournfully.

"Ready old friend ?"asked Ash to his companion. Pikachu just nodded. "Okay here we go" ash stepped through the door .

"Ladies and gentlemen ,may I direct you to the west side of the arena , I present to you, straight from the east region of Kanto ,Ash Kecthum of Pallet Town.this young but very veteran trainer is one of top 16 in both Indigo and the Silver Conference League and a champion at the Orange Isle League" announce the Battle Narrator .

"Let the final round of the Ever Grande league, begin"

That's a start ain't it ? Well you know the drill R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter happen 2 weeks before the final round

Chapter 1: The EverGrande League

Flashback…

Ash, May, Max and Brock step out the ramp at the EverGrande harbour and starred in awed at their surrounding."Wow, so this is the capital of Hoenn !"exclaimed a star-eyed May. "Yes, and this is also the home to the Hoenn Pokemon League' said Brock while reading his ever trusted pokemon guidebook." Okay, Brock where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" asked Ash" Actually, Ash its located in the league's stadium. Also located there is the pokemon department store" said Brock plainly.

"WHAT?. A Department Store ! Here !" shriek May with a very mad gleam in her eye. With an unnatural strength she dragged the three poor boys up to the stadium. "WAAAA" shouted Ash, Max and Brock.

_In front of the Grand Stadium_

"What on earth were you thinking Brock!" hissed Ash as he and Max whacked the older boy in back of the head simultaneously. "Yeah, Brock ya'know my sis is a shop-a-holic. She couldn't see a mall without a 5 hour shopping spree" exclaimed Max angrily. "Let me see, if we left Brock propped against this wall ,May will never noticed we're gone ." said Ash as he positioned an unconscious Brock against a wall. "Then we're free to go to the center to get our pokemon healed and registered for the league with no Brock to flirt with Nurse Joy. It's a 2 in 1 packages deals" added Ash while grinning.

_Meanwhile_

May was trying to get a blouse that has caught her attention. When she grabbed a hold with it another pair of hand grabbed it as well. "Hands off sister, this dress is mine!" growled May angrily. "As if ! I see it first!" reply the red-head. "No I did!" "Na'ah I did"

The squabble soon escalated to a 2-way tug-o-war. "Let go! " "No, YOU let go" "Ok its on now !" exclaimed May fiercely.

With a jolt she yanked the blouse with a force that tear it into two."Ooh, you _really _done it" said the red-head slyly.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: So sorry it took so long . Haven't got used to writing a fic yet. Not with using Words and all. hey check out my profile!**_

**Coming soon from VFR6's mind : DarkBlade Saga**

**A crossover from Marvel's to DC's universe.**

**From Disney, J.K Rowlings ,Marathon and few others.**

**A tale of sacrifice,romance,adventure and undying loyalty is potrayed in this Saga.**

**Coming end of 2006 / early 2007**


End file.
